customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella
Stella is a founding member of the Guardian Squad and a childhood friend of Thrall - she is also a successful hero in her own right and has defended the world against threats ranging from the terrifying to the bizarre both as part of the Guardian Squad and as a solo hero. History Origin Stella was born to a happy family in the stable colony known as "Megapolis" - one of the few places on Earth in the year 3000 that was still thriving and generally safe from the rampant crime and deteration that had gripped the world for decades: from the moment she was born Stella was chosen to be the host of the Magi-Force, a mystical essence that attaches itself to a girl in every generation and bestows them with power for unknown reasons. Both Stella and her family were unaware of this however and she was raised a content life with her mother, father, two siblings and a caring uncle. Early Life As a child Stella was forced to brave the world outside Metropolis in order to be educated at a nearby colony - during the frequent travels to and from this colony she would meet a young Thrall and Box, these two would continue to be her close friends throughout her childhood and she even considered starting a relationship with Thrall at one point but decided not to as she began to sense her own destiny manifesting and didn't wish to risk dragging Thrall into it. Sure enough on her sixteenth birthday Stella awoke to find the Magi-Force active, her newfound powers frightened her and she considered running away - fearing her family would disown her: however her parents and siblings supported her throughout her ordeal, sadly Stella lost her uncle's trust however as he allowed his bigotry towards "freaks" steer him down the wrong path. Stella was saddened to lose contact with her uncle but she, along with the rest of her family, knew it was ultimately for the best and when Stella decided to embark on a superhero lifestyle she left her home and colony with the blessing of her family: who worried for her safety but knew their daughter wouldn't be happy unless she was left to do what she felt was right. Bidding her family farewell Stella embarked on her career as a hero, though every year she makes an effort to return to her family and keeps in contact with them - making her one of the few heroes in the world that still has strong links with her natural family. Formation Of Guardian Squad Early Missions Post-Thrall Dark Thrall Crisis Current Activities Powers and Abilities Stella has displayed the following abilities: *Siesmic-Distortion (Stella can cause small-scale tremors capable of knocking people over) *Pyrokinesis (Stella can amplify or snuff out existing flame and is by default immune to natural flame) *Turbokinesis (Stella can control small pockets of wind and use them as offensive gusts or as a means of propulsion) *Hydrokinesis (Stella can control large bodies of existing water and shape them as she sees fit but only for short spells) Category:Superheroes Category:Queen Misery